


Ready to Go

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Kissing, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, awkward dorks, idk fight me it's late, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needless to say, these self-practices that occurred every night were not something Tsukishima should have looked forward to. Especially when one considered they included Hinata Sunshine Shouyou and Too Tall to Function Lev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Go

Stepping into the training camp was like walking through the gates of heaven for Hinata Shouyou. It meant practicing with the best of the best, perfecting his technique with top players, getting to see how some of the most elite in the country did their signature moves. 

It also meant a solid five days with Kageyama Tobio. Just the thought of the alpha alone was enough to make the omega smile stupidly. 

Because he wasn’t just _any_ omega anymore. He was Tobio’s.

If only he could gather the courage to call him ‘Tobio.’ 

He smacked his cheeks. He could already feel them start to heat up. It didn’t help that with the thought of Kageyama came the thought of all the things Kageyama would… _do._

Not that they’d done anything  _explicit_ exactly. It was still way too early for that sort of thing. And Hinata really did want to be courted properly. But the alpha’s scent was just so…so…

Crap, crap, crap. He was _really_ red now. He could just _feel_ it. Because thinking about Kageyama’s scent _definitely_ led to memories of—

“Oy. Hinata.” 

Electric jolts woke his body up, the alpha’s voice strong and commanding. Everything about him was so reassuring, the way the alpha was so easily able to steer the omega’s attention to whatever was more important. 

Usually volleyball, of course. Not that Hinata would ever lose focus when it came to volleyball. But recently, he was consumed by any and all thoughts Kageyama Tobio. 

It didn't help when the alpha pulled him in close, muttering something about ‘wandering eyes.’ 

Crap crap crap his heart was definitely at max GADDUN GADDUN right now. Because good grief Kageyama was holding his hand so hard it _hurt_ but somehow it was fine because it was just Kageyama being Kageyama. And that’s what Hinata loved most. 

It was…funny, in a weird way. Everything about the alpha was rough around the edges. When he kissed, it was almost all teeth, his nuzzles weren’t very soft and his hugs were like death traps. But when they were together like that, just the two of them, there was something really gentle about the way Kageyama said ‘Hinata.’ 

The omega shook his head, his alpha leading him onto the court so they could warm up before their first match. This was bad. He needed to start focusing. That was the whole point of training camp. To focus. 

…

Focusing, however, was going to be quite the challenge. Especially when Hinata was being woken up in the middle of the night, thin, cold fingers covering his mouth, Kageyama putting a finger to his own lips, motioning the omega to be quiet. Hinata swallowed thickly. Those sharp eyes staring down at him should have been scary, but all the omega could feel was the slick that had started pooling between his legs. 

There was something different about Kageyama’s aura as he led the omega through the empty halls. Mature, almost. Like maybe he’d done this sort of thing before. It made Hinata nervous. Even more so when they stepped outside. 

“I don’t have my shoes—”

“It’s fine.” The alpha replied, barefoot as well. 

The omega was led to one of the empty gyms, the room looking a bit creepy with the lights off. Kageyama seemed to notice the sudden apprehension though, because he glanced back at the omega briefly, before tightening his grip around Hinata’s wrist. 

But Kageyama kept walking, tugging Hinata along, until they were in one of the storage closets, Kageyama flipping the lights of the gym on, before pulling Hinata into the dark storage room, closing the door behind him. Light leaked in through the crack at the bottom of the door, but it was only enough to make out basic shapes, even when Hinata squinted his eyes.

Something about it just felt… _wrong._

Either the alpha ignored the anxiety coming from the omega, or he didn’t care, because he began with his rough kisses, rigid arms holding their bodies close. 

“Kageyama,” the omega whimpered, “Kageyama what if someone comes?”

“No one’s here.” 

“But the gym lights—”

“That’s how they know not to come in.” 

Hinata blinked, suddenly very glad that the lights weren’t on in the storage closet. Because then Kageyama might see the face he was making. How did the alpha know about this sort of thing? Had he maybe…done it with someone before? 

“K-Kageyama?” 

“Mm?” It was a gruff sound, voiced only after another breathtaking kiss. 

“T-This doesn’t feel right…”

“Do you want to sit down?” 

“Um…no. I mean, I don’t mind, b-but that’s not it. I mean—”

“Hinata.”

There it was. That soft, gentle voice that was so un-Kageyama-like. It was almost as though his tongue were tenderly stroking the word, voicing it with every care. And suddenly Hinata wasn’t so nervous anymore. But the thought that Kageyama had previous experience was still there, eating away at him. 

“You smelled so good at practice.” Kageyama murmured deeply, his voice vibrating against the omega’s skin. 

“I did?” 

The alpha didn’t bother to answer this time, instead biting and sucking hard on the omega’s neck. Hinata winced, confused with both pleasure and pain, one of his feet lifting up slightly off the ground. 

“Hinata,” 

It was breathless, but no less gentle, Kageyama now holding the omega as though he were unsure of himself, but he didn’t break his gaze, looking conflicted. “Can I…touch you?” 

“Baka…” Hinata murmured, lowering his eyes to the ground, “You’re already touching me…”

The alpha swallowed, “More.” 

Hinata looked up, wanted to see the expression the alpha had at that moment, wasn’t given the chance, his lips swallowed by the alpha’s mouth. Before he knew it his head hit the wall, Kageyama boxing him in, his hands surprisingly smooth as they slid under Hinata’s shirt, the omega suddenly feeling his skin start to burn. 

Long fingers brushed against his nipples, making Hinata’s breathing hitch, knees nearly buckling as the alpha began to tweak the hardening buds. 

“K-Kageyama…d-don’t…” 

“I can’t stop,” he lapped at the omega’s scent glands, “When you react like that.” 

“Kage…Kageyama!!” 

The alpha stopped at the omega’s sudden _screech_ , looking at him as though he were crazy. “What the hell—”

“How are you so calm??” The omega was looking at the ground again.

“Calm?”

Hinata shut his eyes, nice and tight, scared of how the alpha might reply, “It’s like you’ve done this before! And I hate that feeling,” he clutched the front of his shirt, “It just feels like—”

“Dumbass.”

“Don’t make fun of me!” The omega’s eyes shot open, fiery gold staring at the alpha. 

It pissed Tobio off. With rough movements, he grabbed the omega’s arm, placing his hand over his own chest. “Who would be calm, stupid! You’re the only one I’ve ever…well you can feel it can’t you? All _boom_ or whatever the shit you say.” 

Hinata couldn’t breathe. Kageyama’s heart was all baddada baddada and it was going so _fast_ and could that all really be because of him? 

“Kageyama?”

“What.” He grumbled with a pout on his lips. It was kind of cute.

Hinata smiled, grabbing the alpha’s hand and placing it on his own chest. He blushed slightly, but tried to look his alpha in the eyes anyway. “Um, I think yours might be going a bit faster but…it’s still the same, right?” 

“Dumbass.” He pulled his hand away, grabbing Hinata brusquely into one of his death hugs. “Don’t say weird shit like that.”

They stayed like that for a while, Hinata indulging in the warm scent that was coming from the alpha, like cinnamon and grass on a sunny day. Which was a weird combination, kind of, but it was calm, and familiar, and just so  _Kageyama._ And that's what Hinata loved most. 

“Kageyama?”

“ _What.”_

Hinata nearly laughed, but settled for a shy smile instead. “Kiss me again?”

The alpha's eyes widened, before they fell into an amiable scowl, which, Hinata learned, was actually quite different from his usual scowl. “Like I need you to tell me that.”

If Hinata had to describe Kageyama Tobio, he'd answer with just one word: Warm. 

* * *

It had been a long time ago, while his family was on vacation. Back when Tsukishima had just started his heats. Like his growth spurts, his heats had started before most of his other classmates. And he had yet to learn that omegas smelled sweetest right before their heats. Had yet to start wearing scent maskers.

Harassment wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with. He was used to the whispers about his glasses and height. But the sudden catcalls were something that caught him off guard. Especially for someone so young. And being in a big city like Tokyo for the first time, it was imperative that he wear a nastier scowl than usual.

But that wasn’t enough to keep a certain alpha at bay. And Tsukishima wasn’t strong enough to really fight back. Akiteru had come just in time, tailed by the man with messy black hair. 

It had been a mess of a day. Nothing had managed to happen, but the shock of it all had rendered Tsukishima speechless. The man with black hair was all sympathy and smooth words, apologizing on behalf of his friend.

Apparently, the alpha that had attacked Tsukki had never been in rut before, so he’d been on a bit of a craze. Akiteru didn’t find that to be a very good excuse, nearly punching the newly-presented alpha. 

But the man with black hair stepped up, saying that if anyone should be punched, it should be him for not taking better care of his friend. 

Akiteru didn’t hit him. 

_I really am sorry,_ he’d said, looking directly at Tsukishima. It was a face he’d never forget. A _scent_ he’d never forget. Calm and soothing, different from most alphas he’d met. And even in his alarmed state, it was something Tsukishima didn’t want to let go of. 

But that was ridiculous. Because he was, and had chosen to be, for all intents and purposes, a beta.

Only now, that same man was right in front of him. Had invited him to practice blocking. 

_Did he remember?_ Tsukishima wondered. 

If he did, he certainly wasn’t giving anything away. This man by the name of Kuroo Tetsurou. Nekoma’s Captain. 

Unless the man _did_ remember. And while he seemed decent enough right now, alphas had a way of being particularly sneaky. What if he threatened to blackmail Tsukishima? Threaten to spill his secret to any and everyone? He couldn’t let his guard down. Definitely not around this man. 

Especially considering it was so difficult for Tsukki to wrap his head around the fact that Kuroo might not remember it at all. It was such a prominent moment in Tsukishima’s life that he could never forget, even though he wanted to. And he was sure that he didn’t look all that different either, considering this only happened two or three years ago. 

No. This man _had_ to know. It was only a matter of time before Tsukki would be exposed. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, when that happened. 

Needless to say, these self-practices that occurred every night were not something Tsukishima should have looked forward to. Especially when one considered they included Hinata Sunshine Shouyou and Too Tall to Function Lev. 

And Bokuto Koutarou. But at least that guy was on a tight leash, thanks to Akaashi Keiji. Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure how that relationship worked. He felt that himself and Akaashi were really quite similar. Minus the fact that Akaashi was an alpha. But for someone calm like that to be with someone like Bokuto…it was confusing, to say the least.

And then there was the simple fact that Bokuto was also an alpha. But he guessed it was similar to what Daichi and Suga had. 

None of that really mattered though. What mattered was that today was the last day of the camp. Tsukki wasn’t sure why these volleyball idiots were _still_ so intent on practicing, even on the last day, but he didn’t have the energy to fight it. Besides, it’d become habit. And the fact of the matter was that Nekoma’s captain actually gave relatively good advice. 

And, as much as Tsukishima tried to deny it, the captain’s scent was something he was disgustingly drawn to. Even with the patches and pills, it was something that he was painfully aware of, even if Kuroo was a decent distance away.

It bothered him. Especially when Kuroo would casually pat him on the back, or congratulate him on a block, calling him ‘Tsukki.’ As if they were _friends._ As if they _knew_ each other. 

“YES!” Bokuto’s boisterous cheer was enough to pull Tsukki from his thoughts, looking over at the two captains who seemed to have just finished a round of rock paper scissors.

“Your turn to close up!” The owl hollered, pointing at Kuroo-san, tossing his large arms over Akaashi in celebratory cheer. 

Tsukki nearly snorted. 

“Aw man,” the cat whined, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Have fun you two, and no funny business!” Bokuto motioned to both Kuroo and Tsukishima, and Kei stopped drinking his water. “Why do I have to lock up?”

Akaashi was the one to reply, which made it impossible for Tsukki to counter. 

“Hinata and Lev locked up the past two nights. It’s only fair.” 

Tsukki nodded in respect of his senpai, putting his water bottle down and getting up to help the Nekoma captain. But as the gym doors swung closed, rendering it empty save for the two of them, Tsukishima started to sweat. 

To be so close to an alpha…an alpha that smelled _that_ good, all by himself…

“So…you guys leave tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Tsukishima affirmed, already irritated by this attempt at small talk. 

“Ready to be heading home?”

“Sleeping in my own bed will be nice.” He admitted.

Kuroo chuckled. “Well, sorry you got stuck cleaning up with me on your last day.”

“It’s no trouble.” He said easily, picking up some volleyballs and tossing them in the bin. 

“A-Actually,” the alpha stuttered, “I’m kinda glad for it. I was wondering—”

Tsukishima’s heart stopped. This was it. This was the confrontation. Where he’d say he knew about his true status, how he also remembered everything about that day and probably call Tsukki a coward for hiding behind beta patches.

“…court you. I-I mean, if you want.”

Wait. _What?_

“Tsukki?” The alpha was looking at him expectantly, a lopsided smile on his face. 

Courting? _Courting?_ Where the hell did that come from? He couldn't have heard that right. They’d hardly even really _spoken_ this whole time. Let alone flirt or do anything that people are supposed to do before they want to _court_ someone. 

But if the alpha wanted to court, then…

Oh god. Oh god oh god. _No._ That meant he knew. He _had_ to know. Alphas didn’t go for betas. Well, some _did,_ but it was such a rare thing. Betas could’t have children and they didn’t produce slick the way omegas did and…

Oh _god._ This meant the alpha remembered.

“I’m not some omega toy for you to play with.”Tsukki blurted, unable to come up with anything else, anxiety shooting through his veins. 

The alpha’s eyes widened, his hands going up defensively. “No, no of course not! I fully respect your status as a beta! I don’t think stuff like that really matters…” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “You know, when you like someone…” 

Tsukishima stared, not knowing if the captain was joking or not. Wait, had he just called him a beta? He couldn’t be serious. Why would an alpha like him want to date a boring beta like him? A boring _fake_ beta, Tsukki’s mind reminded. But if Kuroo thought he was a beta, did that mean he _didn’t_ remember?

“You want to date me?” He clarified, his mind reeling. 

“Ah, um, well I know it’d be long distance and stuff. But we could see how it goes?” 

“I’m a beta.” Tsukishima said, trying to cement the fact, trying to get the alpha to understand that this was _not_ typical. 

Kuroo blinked. “Y-Yeah? Do you not…I mean I know some people are uncomfortable with alphas. I can totally understand that. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I just…” he ran a hand through his hair, giving a nervous chuckle, “Oh man. I’m striking out, aren’t I?” 

Tsukishima swallowed. He’d taken his pills this morning, and he was wearing his patch, so why _why_ did he feel so strange? Like he wanted to lower his head, let out the whine he’d been biting back. 

Like he wanted to submit. 

“Kuroo-san…” he began, his mouth dry. 

The alpha gave a pained sort of smile, waving his hand as though to brush the topic away. “Don’t worry about it! Let’s finish up so you can get to bed. Wouldn’t wanna miss your bus tomorrow!” 

Tsukishima _whimpered._ And it was disgusting, how _omega_ it was of him. The fact that he wanted to nod his head, to beg to be courted, to curl up as small as he could and _nuzzle_ the alpha’s chest. _Why_ did this alpha smell so _strongly?_

“I…I’m not…” 

“It’s ok. I guess beta body language is different from an omega’s isn’t it? Not something I’m really that great at. Sorry for putting you in an awkward position.” 

He really _didn’t_ remember. Kuroo thought Tsukishima was a beta. A _real_ beta. And even with that implied knowledge, the alpha still wanted…he wanted…

Tsukishima couldn’t breathe, right on the verge of a panic attack. He tugged anxiously at his fingers, trying to control his exhales. 

“T-Tsukki?”

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Of course the alpha would notice. Hell, even Tsukishima could smell how anxious he was getting. 

The doors of the gym burst open, Bokuto pounding his way through them, Akaashi following with a look of disappointment. “Bokuto-san forgot his water bottle.” He explained.

“Don’t mind us!” The owl cheered, before stopping dead in his tracks, looking over at Tsukki. He then narrowed his gaze at Kuroo, barking at him, “Kuroo, back off!”

“I didn’t do anything!” The captain affirmed.

“You’re making him nervous!”

“Tsukishima,” Akaashi began calmly, “Are you all right? 

“I have to go.” The omega blurted, rather undignified, bolting out of the gym with every ounce of control he had left. He’d been around those alphas for too long. And too much had happened. He wasn’t sure where he was going, he just knew he had to get _away._

Back in the gym, Bokuto carefully sipped his water, watching Kuroo lament with his head in his hands. 

“Shit. I really fucked that up, didn’t I?” 

Akaashi ran a sympathetic hand over Kuroo’s back. “It’s difficult to tell with betas,” he encouraged, “Perhaps give him a little more time.”

Bokuto shook his head, standing up, “It’s not your fault.”

“Bo?” Kuroo looked up questioningly.

He took another careful sip of his water before answering. “I didn't wanna say anything before,” he said, knitting his brow as though he were thinking hard, “I mean, I was rooting for you man, and he seemed composed enough to handle it but..."

"Koutarou," Akaashi said gently, "What is it?"

Bokuto looked at his friends with uncharacteristic seriousness. "The kid’s an omega.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok all I gotta say is I am SO excited for the next chapter lol. Comments are much appreciated :D
> 
> Also, yes, I was listening to "Ready to Go" by P!ATD while writing this.
> 
> I also know this part might be like WAIT WHAT'S HAPPENING but like it'll all smooth out in the next chapter so bear with me lol


End file.
